Cutie Marks and Summer Heat
by MistressofthePen1987
Summary: Short Chapter Fic: An early summer heat brings about memories, revelations, trials and love. Needless to say no one in Ponyville will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Cutie Marks and Summer Heat Chapter 1: Applesauce and Oil

* * *

The day was hotter than an apple pie fresh out the oven!

"Heads up, AJ!" Applebloom called as she tossed a couple of ripe apples down from the branch she was hanging from.

Her older sister caught the falling fruit with ease, "Thanks, AB," she called as she tossed them into a wooden bucket and stomped them into apple sauce with some cider and cinnamon, "Sauce is ready y'all, come and get it!"

Applejack and the rest of the Apple family were hard at work preparing for their upcoming annual Applebuck Season and were just about done when they decided to take a break from the sun under the sweet shade of the biggest apple tree in Apple Acres.

Applebloom slid down the wide trunk of the curved tree, stopping right at the picnic bench, "My favorite!" she squealed and started in on her bowl.

"Mine too!" Granny Smith piped in, "I love just about anything I don't have to chew!"

"You can never go wrong with applesauce on a hot day," Applejack removed her cowboy hat from her blonde head and fanned herself with it, "Whoo, should've cooled down by now though."

"This heat happens every so often, probably dragons nearby." Granny Smith speculated with a mouth full of mush.

"We just about ready for tomorrow, Big Mac?" Applejacked asked.

The large steed lumbered in and sat his crimson hide by the biggest bowl, "A-yup," he said, wiping away his sweat with his massive hoof and taking a swig of apple cider, "Just need to oil the big wagon and we'll be all set."

Applejack gasped, "Shoot, I plum forgot the oil when I went into town yesterday!" she said, knocking her forehead.

"It's o.k. AJ, the wheels aren't _that_ bad," Applebloom cooed.

Applejack shook her head, "Big Mac just about broke his back last year lugging that stubborn thing around, don't want him to get hurt again-especially this close to the applebuck season. I'll head into town after lunch real quick and grab a can from the Barrel brother's store."

"Town? I'll go with you!" Applebloom squeaked excitedly, she started towards the gate but flew back as Big Mac grabbed her cherry colored tail and pulled her back to Granny Smith's side, "You're not going anywhere, my little pony," Granny Smith said, "It's a weird time over in Ponyville right now and little fillies best stay home."

"What kind of time?" she asked, Applejack became curious too, "Yeah, whatcha mean, Granny?" The apple hided pony had just been over Ponyville yesterday, as far as she could tell all was normal.

Granny Smith sputtered as she thought of an explanation, she looked at Big Mac who stammered too, "Nuthin' you need worry about, the both of you. Applebloom, help Granny back to the house. Applejack, I'll go with you."

"It's o.k. Big Mac, I can manage, you rest up." Applejack offered, Mac just shook his sandy blonde mane, "Best you be accompanied, little sis."

Applejack looked at her brother inquisitively, the Apples never had secrets, what was so weird about Ponyville right now that Granny and Mac couldn't explain to her and Applebloom? She wanted to ask but decided her brother knew what was best and didn't question the subject any further.

Once the last of the applesauce was gone, the two oldest Apple ponies saddled up headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Cutie Marks and Summer Heat Chapter 2: Love and Zombies

* * *

"I can't believe it's already Applebuck Season, can you?" Applejack asked her brother as they drew closer to the town. She scanned the town with her green eyes, expecting to see the place in utter chaos the way Granny Smith was carrying on, the town was as quiet and pristine as it had always been.

"A-nope." Big Mac quipped.

Applejack chalked it up to the old mare having one of her little episodes and pushed the subject from her mind. "This'll be my 15th Applebuck season and your 20th, did you realize that?" she asked her brother. Big Mac's eyes widened, apparently he hadn't.

"Ever since you was 3 and I was 1, when we came to live at Sweet Apple Acres with Granny. We done a good job right?" she asked. Big Mac nodded, "Real good, according to Granny Smith."

"Only trouble is, Granny's getting' on in years. Hey, once she's gone, who'll take over once you and me and Applebloom grow up?"

"Don't rightly know. Don't really reckon Applebloom will stick around one she's that age," Big Mac speculated as he chewed on a straw, "Too much of a wanderer's spirit in that little filly. Guess it'll be up to you and me."

"But what if your wife doesn't want to stay in the country, or my husband for that matter?" she asked the last part to herself, "I don't think I'd be with someone who doesn't love apples as much as I do, or you for that matter, huh Mac?" she asked. Big Mac looked sideways at his sister before smiling and leaning over on her, "Reckon we'll just have to marry each other, eh Apple?"

Applejack smiled and leaned back against her brother, "Yeah, hey everyone in town has been asking me when they can expect their winter rations, I tell them it'll be here lickety split!" she said with a laugh, "Just gotta make sure we get that oil, right?"

"Hope we can make it before the general store ponies leave." Mac muttered.

Applejack looked at her brother, "Lock and Stock are going somewhere? That's funny, they didn't tell me anything yesterday."

Big Mac looked like he said something he wasn't supposed to; he bit his lip before dropping the subject and pushing ahead, "Never you mind, let's giddy up."

* * *

As they neared the town of Ponyville, Applejack did notice something was...off, all around her the older ponies were acting...all mushy with one another, it looked a little like Hearts and Hoove's Day but without the candy hearts and frilly cupids. The entranced ponies pranced around one another like love-struck puppies, laughing at a joke only they seemed to know and nuzzling the pony of their choice's noses before pairing off and heading out of town; and by the way Applejack could see some of them were packed, it would be for a good while.

"Hey Applejack, you seeing this?" someone asked, the apple hided pony turned to see Pinky Pie bounding up to her, the Cake twins in a baby holster on each side.

"Yeah, is there some kind of holiday going on?" Applejack asked.

Pinky Pie shrugged, "I'd know if there was a party, but I have nothing on my calendar."

"Er, may I ask why you have the twins with you?" Applejack asked.

The pony of laughter looked back at the two sleeping three year old foals, "That's another weird thing, Mr. and Mrs. Cake asked me to babysit them for a whole week, naturally I don't mind-I love playing with the kids. So I said yes and then they got all mushy with each other and left, it was koooooky." she said, rolling her baby blue eyes in opposite directions.

That was definitely weird, the Cakes rarely took time off and when they did it usually pertained to either work or a vacation, with the kids in tow.

"Maybe Twi will know what's going on." Applejack stated. Big Mac cut in, eyeing his sister while he spoke, "I think it best if we got that oil and got back to Apple Acres, got a lot of work ahead of us."

Applejack stared at her brother, "This doesn't worry you even a bit?" she asked gesturing to the zombified horses.

"Listen to your big brother, Applejack," Mac said with a bit of warning in his usually lax voice.

Pinky Pie glanced between the two of them, "Er, if you've got stuff to do I can check for you and get back to you later, AJ," she offered, the pony of Honesty nodded, "Please do, and let me know if anything comes up, thanks a bunch, Pinky."

* * *

They were in luck, the Barrel brothers were still open by the time Applejack and Big Mac got there, "Howdy Apple family!" they greeted in unison, Applejack and Big Mac asked for oil and a couple of other things they thought they would need.

As they waited for the brothers to fill their order, Applejack began to feel really strange. Something...weird was happening withing the young pony's body, something she'd never felt before. Deep inside her abdomen something began to quiver ever so slightly as if it was wanting, waiting patiently and at the same time impatiently for something. Her flank muscles began to feel nice, really nice. She could only liken the sensation to the feeling you get when you stretch first thing in the morning, the sweet twisting of muscles as blood coursed through them and made them deliciously rigid. Other body parts to note of this feeling, her heart began to race manically, as though she'd spent an hour galloping at full speed, it almost made her want to faint.

"Hey Applejack, you alright?" Big Mac was by her side now, staring at her with full concern in his eyes.

Applejack tried to shake off the feeling and nodded, "Yeah, I guess, I guess maybe I spent too much time in the sun, I probably just need a little rest."

Her big brother nodded, "Don't worry, I'll wrap it up so we can get home," Big Mac turned to ask the Barrel brother's if they were done with the order only to find the two speckled colts had seemingly dropped the things they were holding and were now standing right behind Applejack with a drunken look on their faces.

"Applejack, anyone tell you how good you smell?" Lock slurred, bobbing and weaving as he tried to keep himself upright.

"Yeah, or how round your cute little rear is?" Stock added.

Applejack whirled around and backed away from them as they approached her, "W-What's in tarnation wrong with y'all?"

Lock sided up to her, trying to nuzzle against the tan mare, "Go with me, sweet Applejack."

"Go where?" Applejack asked.

"No, go with me. You're scent is captivating, let's go together." Stock butted in.

"I ain't going anywhere with either of you until you snap out of it." she said in a panicked voice.

"I'll snap out of it, once we've-"Stock was cut off by a swift kick of Big Mac's hind legs, the red stallion then reared and kicked Lock with his powerful front hooves, sending the older pony flying to the back of the store.

"Big Mac, what's going on?" Applejack asked, getting scared.

Big Mac stared at his little sister, he shook his head sadly, "This ain't right, can't be right, it's too...it's too soon." he said, mainly to himself.

That didn't help Applejack's growing fear, "What's too- We gotta get out of here, now!" Big Mac yelled as he pushed his sister out of the store.

The spirit of Honesty gasped, a group of colts had congregated around the general store, all of them with their eyes on her and each with the same drunken look that the Barrel brother's had.

"Applejack go with me."

"Applejack, your beautiful, be my mare!"

"Applejack, your scent is wonderful!"

The group started in towards the frightened filly, 'What was wrong with them? Why are they suddenly so keen on me?' she wondered, trying to figure out an escape route. Big Mac got in front of her, every muscle on his huge frame tensed and ready for a fight, his nostrils flared as he roared at the colts. 'Does it have to do with the trip everyone was taking?' she wondered, the ponies began to charge the pair. "Big Mac..." Applejack whimpered.

"Time freeze!" an angelical voice called out, a brilliant flash of light seemed to resonate outwards from a singular source behind the large group. All the ponies in Ponyville became fixed solidly in place, the birds and animals became suspended in the sky and on the ground; even the fountain in the middle of the town stopped mid-trickle.

Applejack looked around her brother's large body to see Princess Celestia hovering above the inanimate crowd, a sad and very concerned look on her eyes.

"Princess!" Applejack bowed quickly and ran towards the ruler of Equestria.

"Applejack you were the one this group was surrounding? Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine, but what the hay is going on? Why is everypony acting loco?" she asked.

"Applejack, Princess Celestia?" the two turned to see Twilight, Pinky Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy rushing towards them. Each pony bowed before speaking, "What's going on around here?"

Celestia looked at each and every one of the ponies as though trying to decide something in her head. After a moment she sighed and gestured at all the horses, "Well, today marks the start of a holiday we do not speak of, a holiday for adults and adults alone."


	3. Chapter 3

Cutie Marks and Summer Heat Chapter 3: Plans and Explanations

* * *

"No fair! Only adults?" Pinky pouted.

Celestia smiled, "It would be one you all would have eventually joined when you were older. You should be unaware of this holiday, but circumstances push necessity and so I will divulge the secret a little earlier than I would like."

The ponies of Harmony gathered around Applejack and waited for Celestia to explain.

"Every 3 years a great migration takes place, we call it The Maring Season."

"The Maring Season? I've never heard of something like that," Twilight, the epitome of knowledge, piped up.

"It isn't in any book that is available to you, my student. On a year such as this mares and stallions alike pair up and depart for a week to a land accessible only to fully grown horses to breed."

The entire group blushed a furious shade of red, most of them knew what the birds and bees entailed, but none of them would've guess it was a social affair.

"It becomes known when you've reached the age of heat, an age you all are not quite at yet. Breeding as you know is a very passionate and dangerous affair, because our primitive hormones take over our better judgment, the Maring season was once a time of turmoil and chaos. We made it so all adults free from foaling are drawn to the maring land to create the next generation of ponies in a safe and orderly environment meanwhile protecting the innocence of the younger ponies."

"So that's why the Cakes left!" Pinky Pie piped up, everyone shared a unanimous 'Ew!'

"So did you come to participate?" Rainbow Dash blurted out. Princess Celestia couldn't fight the shade of crimson spreading across her ivory cheeks, "Er, no Rainbow Dash, I came to oversee the migration and to ensure all ponies of breeding age went to the maring grounds."

"So why's everyone after me?" Applejack asked.

Celestia trotted over to the young country horse and rested a wing on her back, "It seems you've entered the maring age early, it's rare, but it does happen."

Applejack's heart dropped into her stomach, "But I don't want to go to that place, I-I'm not ready!"

Big Mac sided up to his sister, "You won't have to go, will she?" he asked.

Celestia shook her head, "You've too much youth to experience, I think it best if you stay here. I will need everyone's help though."

"You can count on us," Twilight spoke for the whole group.

"Return home, stay in the barn for a month. Do not, under any circumstances, leave the safety of the barn, your body is releasing a scent that is telling males you're ready for breeding. That's why they're after you," she then turned to the group, "I need to continue overseeing the migration. Rarity, Pinky Pie and Fluttershy will remain here in Ponyville to aid me and keep anyone from heading to Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight and Rainbow Dash will accompany Applejack and Big Mac back to the farm and stand guard. I need everyone's full co-operation on this, interrupted the Maring Season can be dangerous, especially the stallions."

The group nodded and split up, prepared for the craziest season of their young lives.

* * *

R&R Please :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hiding and Decisions

* * *

"Granny Smith, how come Applejack can't leave the barn?" Applebloom had been dying to ask that question since two days ago when her sister got home, she couldn't hear through the windows after they sent the little filly inside but saw the shocked look on Granny Smith's face and the sad look on Applejack's and that was enough in her little mind to assume something bad had happened. All she was told afterward was that she couldn't go to the barn, couldn't play with Applejack and had to tell them immediately if and when a colt or stallion came by.

"Never you mind, child, there's apples that need bucking!" Granny Smith said with a soft kick to the smallest Apple's rear end. She looked at the barn sadly before returning to work.

"This isn't right, I should be helping my family!" Applejack kicked backwards at the already dented wooden post, she felt like a sideshow freak, a monster having to be kept away from the world. She also felt terrible that her family and friends were slaving away, working as fast and as hard as they could to pick up the slack made in Applejack's absence.

She watched painfully as her poor Granny kicked weakly at the same tree, finally knocking down one apple after several tries, "That's it!" she said.

"Whoah, AJ," Twilight cut in, getting between Applejack and the barn door, "You know you can't go outside in your condition."

"To boo with my condition, I can't leave my family hanging, especially right now when they need me the most!"

"They'll manage, they have Rainbow to help them." Twilight tried to reason with her friend.

"Rainbow is fast, but she's no good on the ground, and bucking is the fastest way to drop the apples, besides I've seen her get tangled in the branches 15 times today. Mac's taking the brunt of the work and that ain't fair!"

"AJ, please, I-." Twilight stopped mid-sentence as the ground began to rumble; a great thundering sound began to resonate from the west where Ponyville stood and grew louder and louder. The barn began to rattle, the cow and chickens began to panic in the wake of the great trembling.

Suddenly everything went quiet.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," Applejack replied, she then gasped, "I need to check on the family." She bustled past Twilight and opened the door.

Around the barn, a great stampede of stallions, bigger than the one at the general store surrounded the barn; males high on testosterone and clamoring for Applejack's attention roared when they saw the beacon of their lust. Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinky Pie squeezed through the mass of men and stood in front of Applejack along with Big Mac, Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Granny Smith grabbed Applebloom and rushed into the house.

"We tried to stop them, but these brutes grew in numbers and pushed past our defenses." Rarity explained, using her unicorn magic to push the line of stallions back.

"Where's Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"She stayed as long as she could but she had to follow the migration to keep anyone else from straying. We held them off as long as he could but without her help we weren't strong enough."

"It's o.k. I'm just mighty glad y'all weren't hurt," Applejack said.

"So what do you propose we do now, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked, kicking at some overzealous colts.

"Er, give me a sec," Twilight struggled to come up with a solution.

"Is there a spell of some kind that you can use?" Fluttershy tried to offer a suggestion.

"I'm not familiar with this kind of thing, I'm thinking, come on, come on..."

The mass began to close in further, Big Mac got in front of Applejack, he kicked at some of the younger upstarts.

"If we can hold them off for a day, I can try to create a spell to mask whatever pheromones Applejack is throwing off."

"A whole day?" Applejack asked, she looked at everyone that was there to protect her, as strong as they were, they were still young fillies, she couldn't idle by while they fought love-crazed, full grown stallions. She then looked at Big Mac, he needed her right now too, needed her strength to help with the Applebuck season. Even the ponies that were trying to court her, a week was all they had before the apples started to rot away and without the apples, no one would make it through the winter, everything was held up and it was all because of her.

She looked at all of her friends and family as the fought back the sea of males, then at the barn house where Granny Smith and Applebloom watched the scene in horror.

The filly gritted her teeth and looked down, "Ok."

The clamoring stopped, the fighting stopped, everything stopped. All eyes turned to the cinnamon pony with the apples on her flanks.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I'll mate with one of these stallions." she said.

"You'll do no such-I have to," Applejack cut her brother off, "I don't want to, but I can't let you guys handle all the work without me. Everyone in Ponyville is relying on these apples to get them through the winter, I can't hide away if it means letting ponies go hungry."

"I'll come up with something, I just need a little time." Twilight tried to get through to her friend.

Applejack shook her head, "It'll take too long, we're already far behind schedule as it is, the apples need to be picked now."

"Pick me!"

"No, pick me Applejack!"

"I'm the one for you!"

The males began to clamor for who she should pick, Twilight butted in, "Quiet! Since Applejack has agreed, it will then be our duty-"

"My duty." The ponies of Harmony turned and watched Big Mac step forward, "As the head of the Apple family, it's my duty to choose who's fit for my Applejack." he yelled, "Y'all come back first thing in the morning, best pony will be my choice."

The ponies broke out in cheers. Applejack swallowed back tears, feeling like she just signed her youth away.

* * *

R&R Please :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Contests and Applebuckin

* * *

As promised, the next morning had all the eligible colts and stallions up and at attention. Each eagerly waiting to hear what task they had to overcome in order to be the one to breed with Applejack.

The tan philly sat at on the band stage of Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac by her side. She was exhausted, having slept little last night; the thought to having to mate with someone she didn't even really know kept her tossing and turning and knowing today was the day made it that much more dreadful. She also never really thought about her perfect mate, she never really had to until this point. What was Applejack lookin' for in a colt? 'He has to be strong, like me, I guess,' she thought to herself, picking at a flower that had grown between the wooden boards of the stage with her hoof, 'A good and honest heart, a sweet disposition but determined and able to keep up with me in all strides of life.' with a half-hearted nod she figured those were the qualities most important to her and committed the list to memory.

"After deliberatin' with my sister last night, we've decided that a contest would be the best way to pool together the best candidates, from there Applejack and I will choose." Big Mac announced, "We've set up only 25 barrel saddles around the apple orchards, those of y'all who get a saddle have until the end of the day to gather the most apples. From those 25, only the top 8 will considered for my sister." "I'm gonna win, my Applejack!" "No I'm going to win!" "All of these colts are going to loose to me!"

Twilight looked at Applejack, "Who came up with this?" she asked. The tan mare looked back at her friend with a sad wink, "We figured if all these stallions were gonna be hanging around, might as well use them to get the Applebuck season back on track." she whispered. The unicorn and earth pony giggled in spite of everything, "Hey! That gives me an idea, I may not be able to transport a group this large back to Ponyville, but I can transport the smaller groups of losers." Twilight turned to Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow, you can zip back to Ponyville in a few seconds right?"

"Of course!" Rainbow Dash replied, flipping back her multi-colored mane.

"Fly to Ponyville with Fluttershy and wait, I'll be sending the ones that lose back there, when they do tell them Applejack went to the Maring grounds and lead them in that direction. That'll at least help us control whichever pony is left."

"Can do!" the blue pony said and zipped of to town, Fluttershy right behind her.

* * *

The stallions and colts lined up at the chalk line Big Mac drew and waited. The red belgian stood at the side and pulled a checkered flag out from under the stage, "You have until sunset to gather the apples, on yer marks, git set, GO!"

As Big Mac brought the flag down a wave of amorous horses stampeded over the line and flooded into the orchards, each desperately trying to grab a saddle, in some parts fights broke out as to who got to the saddle first, "Anyone fighting will automatically be disqualified!" Big Mac yelled, Twilight took that as a cue to start transporting the ones who broke the rules back to Ponyville. Big Mac turned to his sister, catching the filly off guard by leaning close to her and whispering into her ear, "I gotta help gather the apples, stay here with your friends, if anypony tries anything, run into the barn and have one of the ponies call me, O.k?" he asked.

Applejack could barely register what he was saying, something about his close proximity was making her brain short circuit. All she could do was nod dumbly, "Um, b-be careful out there, who knows what these colts are capable of right now." As Big Mac hitched up the big wagon and started into the chaotic orchards, Applejack's heart began to flutter, she looked down at her chest, 'What's this?' she wondered.

Slowly the massive mob began to shave down in numbers until only the 25 remained, each stallion madly kicking at the trees in order to get the most apples. Applejack decided shortly after the race started that her presence wasn't helping anypony and took refuge in the barn house with Granny Smith and Applebloom.

She watched as the two stallions bumped into one another, smashing a barrel on each stallion's saddle and began fighting over who's apples were who's. She also watched Twilight as she and the others rounded up any strays who were trying to cheat and sneak into the barn house.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Applejack?" Granny Smith made her way to her granddaughters side. The cinnamon colored mare signed, "Don't have much of a choice now do I? I promised myself to the winner and it wouldn't be the honest thing to do to back down at the end." Applejack stared at all her possible stallions. "Strange that you started early, Apples are notorious for being late bloomers, oh but then again-"

"Granny, I'm not gonna play outside anymore," Applebloom came in from her hour outside, interrupting their conversation and toting a satchel of letters, "all those weird colts keep handing me these things and telling me to give them to Applejack. What's wrong with everypony anyway?" she asked her sister.

Applejack took the satchel and set it aside, "Never you mind, now let's wash you up and get you ready for bed." She started out the door, but turned, "Oh what were you going to say right now, Granny?" she asked, the old green mare was sitting in her rocking chair however and fast asleep. Applejack shrugged and lead her protesting little sister upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

Pinky systematically kept her eyes on the sun as it drifted across the sky and past the western hills, "Aaaaaannnndddd...TIME'S UP EVERYPONY, STOP YOUR BUCKING!" she screamed in her usual Pinky Pie manner.

The remaining 24 stallions came trotting in, exhausted but with barrels brimming with ripe apples. Rarity scanned the last of the competitors, "Aren't we missing one?" she asked, "One of the saddles got broken in a fight, the stallion was disqualified for trying to take the saddle of another competitor." Twilight explained. Applejack and the others all gathered at the band stand as the purple unicorn started to count the apples.

Big Mac joined not too long after, toting the big wagon filled to the top with apples, "Did we get them all?" Applejack asked. Big Mac nodded, "A-yup, you wouldn't believe it but Applebuck season has been completed in record time, little sis." The tan pony smiled, grateful that at least the winter rations were now set.

They waited as Twilight counted and recounted, finally some of the stallions began to disappear as the losers were transported back to Ponyville one by one until only 8 were left. Lock of all ponies was left along with a black pony named Trotter, two white unicorns named Firestar and Lightblast, a mature grey pegasus named Airstream, a green unicorn named Hollow, and two twin stallions named Pip and Pep. "Congrats are in order, y'all 8 are the ones who picked the most apples, you've proven your strength and agility. Rest up tonight, tomorrow your talents will be put to the test, the one who is able to appeal to my sister will be named the winner." Big Mac announced.

As the group of males headed to the barn to rest, Big Mac brushed against Applejack in order to lead her to back to the farm house, she trembled as his massive body, hot and sweaty from the days work came in contact with her own, sending electricity from her head to her hooves. Her stomach began to do that funny thing again, her hind legs ached for the belgian to do something. Unwittingly she leaned against his firm flank, her eyelids fluttering, 'When did Big Mac start to smell this good?' she wondered, taking in the musty aroma he exuded. Why was she reacting to him this way?

"Apple?" a low, gentle voice called, Applejack opened her eyes to see her brother staring intently at her, "Y-you ok?" he asked. The tan filly snapped out of it, "Yeah, I'm just...just a little tired, that's all." She roused to her senses a little, 'What in the name of Equestria am I doing?'

Macintosh seemed to be wrestling with an idea or two of his own, "Get on off to bed, little sis," the way he said little 'sis' hung weirdly in the air between them. Applejack chalked it up to stress and the days events and figured her brother's advice was best, "O.k...goodnight, Big Mac."

"Night, Apple."

* * *

R&R Please :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Talents and Cutie Marks

* * *

The morning saw less but equally determined stallions standing at the front porch.

"Hey, where's Pip and Pep?" Pinky asked, looking for the twins.

Twilight yawned, it had been a long night for the little unicorn, who stood guard while everypony slept, "The two of them were disqualified, I caught them trying to sneak into AJ's room last night."

"I sure do appreciate everything y'all have done," Applejack, followed by Big Mac and Granny Smith said as she exited the farm house. Big Mac passed his sister rather hurriedly; not daring to look at her, 'What was that all about?' Applejack wondered.

The crimson Clydesdale spoke loudly, "Mornin'! Today is the day y'all will try to win my sister with your talents, show her why you're the best pick of the litter." He then sat down a good distance from Applejack.

Airstream was the first to try, "Applejack, I Airstream am the perfect mate for you. Though I am older I have years of wisdom that I can share with you." he then flew up and began a sort of airshow in which he pulled off many amazing tricks, at the end of the presentation, he wrote Applejack's name in the clouds. Applejack smiled a platonic smile, his moves were impressive, but not as impressive as Rainbow Dash's.

Hollow was next, "My name is Hollow and you are my destiny." He started to create paintings in the sky with his magic, all of which were Applejack in various positions. The cinnamon mare blushed and covered her eyes, thanking Celesia that Applebloom was still sound asleep. From beneath her hoof she could see Big Mac glaring at the vulgar unicorn.

Lock presented her with a bunch of half-priced goods, Firestar tried to envoke the power of the sun and ended up burning his mane off, Trotter did an interpretive dance of the impending coitus between he and Applejack. By the time Lightblast came up, the cinnamon pony was ready for the stars to come crashing down on her.

Which exactly what was going to happen.

The white unicorn stood before the emotionally exhausted mare, "Applejack, my queen, for you a star straight from the heavens!" The ivory horse raised his horn upwards and began to cast a spell.

"Uh-oh," Twilight said, Rarity looked at her, "It's not _that_ spell is it?" she asked.

"What spell are y'all taking about?" Applejack looked at the two of them, confused.

Twilight looked up at the sky, which gradually grew darker and darker, "He's going to give you a star, literally!" she screamed, mares and stallions alike scrambled to get away from the area as a massive star came barreling towards them, Lightblast struggled to keep control of the celestial mass before it broke free from his magic beam and went falling towards Applejack.

Applejack flinched, waiting for the asteroid to crush her, to end this crazy life she'd been thrown in. To think that this would be the way she'd go.

* * *

Where was it? Her impending doom, did the star miss her? The tan mare opened her green eyes and was shocked. Above her cowering form stood Big Mac, the steed had thrown himself between the star and Applejack at the last second. The space rock was crushing against his back, with a heave he bucked the star away from the house and back to Lightblast, who had to dodge it himself.

Big Mac fell to the ground, "Macintosh!" Applejack cried, rushing to her brother's aid. Big Mac looked up at her and smiled, "I'm fine, I'm fine." he reassured her.

"So who is it?" Hollow asked. Applejack looked at him, "What?"

"Which one of us do you choose?" Lightblast demanded, despite being the one that almost crushed Applejack. The others followed suit in the inquisition and began to close in around Applejack, "Hold on, y'all. I need a minute!" she shouted.

"You've had enough time!" Trotter shouted. Airstream got between Applejack and Big Mac, "Make your choice now!" The stallions closed in around Applejack. Big Mac got up and barreled through the older pony with ease, but stumbled when Willow used an enchanted rope to tether over his back, he pushed forwards, even as the rope tightened around him, burning his skin. "Big Mac, stay down!" Applejack pleaded as she watched her brother struggle, Firestar grabbed her but was picked up and tossed aside by Twilight and Rarity's magic. Big Mac shook his head, "You're too important to me to stay down and do nothing." he said through gritted teeth as he continued to fight. Trotter grabbed Applejack, who then tried to kick at his face. Lock helped him subdue her long enough for them to get behind her but shortly after began quarreling over who would mount her first.

"Now would be a good time to choose!" Pinky screamed, jumping on Lock and biting his ear, the store pony screamed and tried to buck Pinky off, knocking her into Trotter. "I don't know who to pick!" Applejack cried, with the two colts stunned, she ran towards Willow, head butting him in the side. Willow lost his concentration long enough for the spell to break over Big Mac, he looked up at her, "Applejack, get out of here!" he whinnied. Airstream was back and began fighting with Big Mac, kicking at him and dodging kicks in return, "Choose me, Applejack. You don't want to see your brother get hurt, do you? CHOOSE!"

"Fine, just please stop! I choose, um, I-I choose-**SHE CHOOSES ME**!"

* * *

R&R Please :D


End file.
